


【茸布】船舱之夜

by huanhuan022049



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【茸布】船舱之夜

他们在船上。

明天小队将要抵达钟楼，护送特里休的任务就要结束了——连同这趟旅行一起。可是乔鲁诺的梦想还没有结束；迟早有一天，他要正面对上那个男人，将他沾染着罪恶鲜血的王座推翻。而布加拉提会陪伴着他，这是约定。

现在他们正挤在一间狭小的船舱里，呼吸间的热气都能拂到对方脸上，因为距离实在太近了。船静静地在河道上滑行，随着水波起伏，跟呼吸一起。在船的内部是看不见外边的情形的；因此，所有感觉都更加直观。流动，波浪，从甲板缝隙漏下来的空气嘶声，都显得如此温柔而……情色。当然，可能只是他自己这样想而已。

“布加拉提。”他轻声叫他的名字。

“怎么了？”年长的男人抬起头来看他，“你看起来不大好。”

“还行吧，我不晕船。”乔鲁诺敷衍地说。

布加拉提还是那副稳重的样子，亲密的接触对于他来说似乎并不构成影响。肌肤相亲在他眼里跟两人距离五十米没有什么差别。他将地图折叠好，收进怀里，“明天我们就要到达威尼斯了。乔鲁诺，你已经做好准备了吗？”

我为这一天已经等待了十一年，乔鲁诺说。他的视线落在布加拉提身上，那身密布着倒水滴元素的西服在他眼中逐渐颠倒，扭曲，花纹就像一群一群的蝌蚪那样，在男人身上游走。他们的神经都很紧绷，以至于这样莫名地就出现了幻觉。

布加拉提说：“现在你可以去休息一会。船上由我来守夜。”

乔鲁诺没有接受他的好意，“让我留在这里吧。”他说。

 

船在轻轻摇晃，如同婴儿的摇篮那样。然而乔鲁诺并没有感到昏昏欲睡，许多思绪在他的脑海里纷乱地纠缠在一起。把老板干掉，梦想，有关于这块土地的支配和征服……他有一种预感，自己绝对能够成功，这是早就预定好的。但是要想完整地保护同伴们，那是另一回事。最重要的还有布加拉提，他的共犯者，此时正靠在船舱的木头隔板上打着盹儿。灯泡昏黄的光洒在他身上，简直就像油画里的模特。

无缘无故地，一个念头在乔鲁诺心中浮了上来：他那丰厚而性感的嘴唇如果不用来亲吻，会是极大的浪费。他心如擂鼓，在短短的一分钟内他从一个深思熟虑、野心勃勃的梦想家变回了生涩的少年。喉咙简直就像含着沙子那样干：乔鲁诺什么也没做，只是单纯地盯着布加拉提。

他的姿势很普通，这个环境也很普通，每年有成千上万的旅客沿着河道进入威尼斯；然而就在这安静而平凡的氛围之中，他的心被什么给攥住了。

船晃了一下。布加拉提立刻醒了，他警觉地弓起身子环顾四周，却差点撞上乔鲁诺。“请放心，什么事也没有，这里有我在看着呢。”乔鲁诺跟他说。

而布加拉提只是无奈地笑了笑，说：不，“这种事情还是我来做吧。”

当阿帕基主动要求担任守夜的岗位时，他也是这么说的，乔鲁诺心想。在故乡那不勒斯的时候，街区附近的邻居街坊都跟布加拉提打过交道，他们发自内心的敬爱他。据说花店老板定期会赠给布加拉提一大束纯白的马蹄莲。这种无差别的温柔大部分时候都让人喜爱与感激，但偶尔也会觉得遗憾——谁不想独占这份温柔呢?布加拉提心里装着太多的人，而乔鲁诺只希望自己能成为最特别的那一个。

醒过来的布加拉提开始努力维持着清醒的状态，不让自己再睡过去。他低下头去擦拭自己的小刀。它的刀刃很薄，呈现幽暗的蓝色，即使在光线下也没有一丝反光。只要它在布加拉提手上，没有什么是划不开的。“简直就像拉开拉链那样，”有人这样形容。乔鲁诺认为这很贴切。于此同时，他也莫名觉得布加拉提和他的刀很像，美丽而内敛——当然，还非常可靠。

“要看片子吗？”布加拉提邀请他。

一阵小提琴拉弦的噪音像电视的雪花那样闪过他的脑海。乔鲁诺愣了一下，才同意了。船舱里有个老旧的播放机，还有些一看就有些年代感的碟片。他们随便挑了一张放了进去，机器沙沙作响地开始读碟，放出来的画面也是模糊的，缺乏像素。

乔鲁诺安静地看着。这是一个爱情故事，故事刚开始是在老城区中丛生的旧楼。淌着水的巷道。一个少年很晚才从学校回来，路过了女邻居的家。他看见灯光朝窗户外透了出来；屋内的两个成人正在做爱，是女邻居和她的情夫——或者是随便的什么男人。他在窗外站了很久。

光影的画面在乔鲁诺的视网膜上闪动，他喜欢这个故事，背景黯淡，音乐诡谲，而那个少年就是他。一道墙壁把他跟布加拉提隔离了起来，尽管他已经逐渐担任起指挥和参谋的角色，然而还有什么把他隔绝在成人的世界之外。因此，那个人不会接纳他，或者说根本不会觉察到他的感情。

“真是无聊，”布加拉提咕哝着说。他毫无顾忌地往后倾倒，靠坐在背后墙上，不带表情地看着电影的进度条越拉越长。在这个可供喘息的夜晚，他随意地将领子解开了，若隐若现的皮肤上似乎有几块潮红的斑。是蚊子包还是吻痕?乔鲁诺用眼角的余光来打量着他。窗户上印出了两道影子；女人骑坐在男人身上，连透出来的灯光都在摇晃。某种情绪在他的内心滋生，他不禁嫉妒地想，布加拉提会和别人做吗？如果是的话，会是谁呢？这些乔鲁诺都一无所知，毕竟他们相遇过去并没有几天。

电影放完了。

布加拉提放松地扭动了一下他的脖颈，说，谢天谢地，总算看完了。刚才我差点又要睡着。他转过头打量着乔鲁诺，“你看起来还挺感兴趣的?”

乔鲁诺不太想承认自己喜欢看爱情电影，或者说，他不想承认自己刚才竟然代入了进去。但最后，他还是坦白道；“我觉得还不错。”

布加拉提不明显地低笑了一下。乔鲁诺很清楚其中的含义：他把他批判成了一个普通的怀春男孩儿。这让他不大高兴，这种年长者特有的高高在上的态度实在有些讨厌。

船舱的灯亮着，这里是密封的，没有窗户。乔鲁诺站在窗外，沉默地看着里面的情形——布加拉提待在房间里，和乔鲁诺一起。他看着布加拉提和自己拥抱，开着灯，那头柔顺的黑发像是河中的水草在轻轻摆动，有一缕挂在乔鲁诺的脸上。

昏黄的灯光透了出来。他沉在水底，四周却还是河流汩汩流动的声音。布加拉提一丝不挂地坐在餐桌上，朝他打开自己的身体。要我来教你吗？他轻佻地问着，高高在上。然后乔鲁诺压倒了他，从正面进入，一寸寸地推进。船只在水上摇晃着飘荡，没有人撑桨。他进出的节奏跟河水起伏的节奏一致，连同着呼吸。身下的躯体温暖而湿热，充满弹性，柔和地包裹住了他，就像母亲的子宫。

“乔巴拿……”他在叫他的名字。从来没有人这样呼唤过他，不负责任的母亲，表里不一的继父，还有未曾谋面的生父。乔鲁诺俯下身吻住了他，把自己更深地埋入他的身体里。

乔鲁诺觉得自己如坠云端，又好像是在河水中游泳。他紧紧搂着布加拉提，那种感觉是如此舒服，就好像一条鱼回到了水中，每一个细小的角落都渴望着与他亲近；他们本该是一体的，布加拉提是他的，是他应得的。

我们换个姿势，乔鲁诺说。他把布加拉提从桌子上捞了起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，把控着男人劲瘦的腰，强迫他自上而下地被自己贯穿。

他挺腰再次与布加拉提结合，脑后的发辫已经松开，随意披散在肩上。汗水从额前滑落，一直往下划，直至滴落下来，在他的唇边摔的粉碎。舔舔它，看看我是否在说谎，乔鲁诺气喘吁吁地说。布加拉提不解地望着他，嘴唇微微张开，在这时它是红色的，像水中的珊瑚一样红。

乔鲁诺对他说：我爱你……

 

“乔鲁诺?听得见吗，乔鲁诺?”布加拉提似乎在很远的地方喊他，他在水底，而布加拉提在岸上。

乔鲁诺立刻从梦中醒来了。他毫不意外地发现自己已经有了反应，这可以解释为正常的现象，因为东方之既白。可他不确定自己刚才是否说了梦话，泄露了自己的心事——然而布加拉提表现的很正常。他披上自己的衣服，就要站起身来，“船已经到威尼斯了，就由我来护送特里休吧。”

凌晨温度很低，他的嘴唇在空气中显得有些发白。那是乔鲁诺在梦中吻过无数次的嘴唇，而现在梦已经结束了。他什么都没有——

“等等，布加拉提。”他忽然叫住了他。

布加拉提刚朝他回过头，就被乔鲁诺捉住了手腕，然后是一个冲撞般的亲吻——实际上，他们就只是嘴唇狠狠地相贴了一下，因为乔鲁诺的力气太大，柔软的口腔还被牙齿磕得生疼。某种预感促使乔鲁诺提前出击了。他盯着布加拉提的眼睛，出人意料的是，那里边没有任何的惊诧，反而有着，某种“果然如此”的释然。

可乔鲁诺顾不上那么多了。“听我说，布加拉提，”他急促地说道，“我——”

布加拉提似乎感到有些可笑地摇了摇头，打断了他的话。“你还太小了，不要这么早就下结论。”跟想象中的不同，他的语气并没有高高在上的批判，而是非常温柔，甚至有些伤感。“还有几个小时我们就要直面老板了，做好准备。”

乔鲁诺只能说：“好。”


End file.
